falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Pecadorcillo
¡Hola! right ¡Hola, Pecadorcillo. Bienvenido(a) a El Refugio, la wiki de Fallout en español! Agradecemos que te hayas registrado y hayas colaborado editando Garra Mortal. Aquí hay una lista de páginas que deberías ver para comenzar: *Tutorial sobre Wiki. *El foro. *Portal de la comunidad. Si no sabes dónde seguir colaborando, puedes intentar... *Escribir algún artículo que aparezca en las páginas requeridas. *Expandir alguno de los artículos más cortos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en dejar un mensaje en mi discusión o en el foro, para ver si podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Saludos, -- Lugamo (Discusión) 10:22 15 ene 2011 Hola Pecadorcillo, gracias por corregirme en mi error. El Problema era debido a que yo puse en las categorias los objetos en los que se tambien mencionaban a parte: Como por ejemplo puse a Henry casdin en una categoria de armas únicas por que tambien mencionaba el Blaster alienígena por lo que lo puse en esa categoria pero vale, está bien, ya lo he comprendido, y no volveré a tener ese fallo venga hablamos otra vez CHAO. Listado de servoarmadura Ya la elimine. Si quieres nominar un articulo a la eliminacion, ponle la plantilla . Saludos. Lugamo(discusión) 14:53 12 feb 2011 (UTC). PD: Me gusto tu articulo Servoarmadura, muy bien hecho. :Gracias por el consejo y el cumplido :) Pecadorcillo (Discusión) 16:47 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Ametralladora / Minigun Si bien es algo estupida la traduccion de FO3/FNV, cito a la Wikipedia para dar a conocer su significado. Por lo que el uso del término "Ametralladora" no es tan estupido ni tan incorrecto, ya que la minigun es en si una ametralladora, y en FO1 no se le dejo como "minigun", se lo tradujo como "fusil", y eso a mi me consta, pues que aunque no lo tenga instalado, tengo los archivos de diálogo. Las páginas de discusión sirven para recibir mensajes, en todo caso movemos esta discusion al foro y ahi si se podría seguir el hilo de conversación, ¿que te parece la idea?. Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 16:56 16 feb 2011 (UTC). :Claro que la minigun es una ametralladora, eso no lo he negado. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea la traducción correcta.... Pero no es tan estupida ni incorrecta como dices. Para mi queda mejor Ametralladora por el hecho de que es la traduccion oficial, no existe una traduccion en español y deberiamos evitar el uso de palabras en inglés y unificar en una palabra para las distintas versiones de todos los juegos, como hiciste en el articulo Servoarmadura. :Para lo demás, "minigun" vale, básicamente porque poner en un artículo ''la ametralladora es una ametralladora que... pues no queda nada bien.'' Vos en el articulo Servoarmadura no hiciste diferencias con los distintos nombres de los juegos, pusiste Servoarmadura para todos los juegos, y eso que no es la traducción mas ortodoxa y eso que ya habia otra traducción alternativa (Armadura de poder), en ese sentido esta peor que Ametralladora, ya que no hay traduccion alternativa. La frase introductoria general es "El/La {nombre arma} es un/a {habilidad/arma única} de {juego}". No especificamos si es una ametralladora, pistola o lo que sea. :Que conste que dije lo de seguir la discusión en tu página porque fui editor activo durante bastante tiempo en Inciclopedia y allí se suele hacer de esa forma (facilita seguir el hilo de las discusiones y también que terceras opiniones puedan sumarse sin necesidad de andar saltando de una página a otra). Que raro, pensaba que solo en los foros se hacia eso. :Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 18:47 16 feb 2011 (UTC). ::En todo caso, Ametralladora, mal que nos pese, es el mejor término, como tu dices, a falta de algo mejor. Igual, a mi no me parece tan incorrecta, porque la Minigun es una ametralladora. Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 21:15 17 feb 2011 (UTC). Hola pecadorcillo he estado viendo la pagina de Robert House la estoy editando y voy a poner mas cosas, pero creo que deberias cambiarle el nombre del titulo a Sr. House para que sea más facil encontrarlo ya que es un personaje muy importante de fallout: New Vegas, saludos de 95Tanatos Vale, gracias por la información Pecadorcillo, más adelante la tendré en cuenta. Saludos, EmpollONE 22:04 26 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Administrador Pecadorcillo, quería preguntar si hay algún puesto vacante de Administrador, y sí se puede entrar, y sí se puede las reglas. Gracias de antemano, Atte. EmpollONE 00:38 27 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Contacto Pecadorcillo, quería preguntarte si tienes algun modo de contactarnos de forma rápida, ya que tengo que hablar contigo sobre algunas páginas de la wiki. Gracias de antemano, Atte. EmpollONE 00:48 27 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Traje de camuflaje chino Hola pecadorcillo, he estado mirando la parte de armaduras y veo que entre tu y yo tenemos 4 articulos sobre el traje de camufalje chino y he pensado si pudieramos borrarlos y crear uno solo con la información de los tres para que en vez de 4 con poca info. sea 1 con toda la indo. posible. mandame un mensaje para saber que te parece 95Tanatos 15:19 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Categorias Me puedes decir como se crean las categorias?? 95Tanatos 08:28 1 abr 2011 (UTC) servoarmadura ola pecadorcillo si queres te digo como recibir el entrenamiento de servoarmaduraIvanx99 19:17 15 jun 2011 (UTC)ivanx99 Hola de nuevo Joder macho cuanto tiempo que no te prodigias bienvenido. 95Tanatos 08:52 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Regreso Hola Pecadorcillo: 1ero: Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, he visto que has editado 8 artículos en un momento, jaja. 2ndo: Quería decirte una cosa... Tendríamos que hacer dos cosas: 1: Acabar de una vez por todas con el artículo "Munición" de Fallout 3. 2: También creo que tendríamos que expandir el tema de drogas, medicinas, etc. Ya que sólo está creado el Estimulante y el Psico. Atte. EmpollONE 01:24 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Contacto Hola Pacadorcillo, necesito contactar con Lugamo porqué he visto que en la Tha Vault ''tienen un chat, y he descubierto la forma de poner el chat en la página, solo que solo lo puede poner Lugamo. Espero poder contactar con él, ATTE. EmpollONE 08:09 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola Pecadorcillo, necesito contactar con Lugamo porqué he visto que en la ''The Vault ''tienen un chat, y he descubierto la forma de poner el chat en la página, solo que solo lo puede poner Lugamo. Espero poder contactar con él, ATTE. EmpollONE 20:10 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Otra y última duda Siento ser pesado...(xD), pero las tablas de personajes dónde sale "Esencial: Sí/No", se supone que tendrían que salir imagenes, pero se ve que se ha jodido y ahora solo sale "x16px", ¿habría aalguna forma de arreglarlo si lo sabes? PD: Le he enviado un montón de mensajes a Lugamo y no me responde, si alguna vez puedes hablar con él dile lo de mis mensajes, por favor. Entra en el chat Entra en el chat Pecadorcillo ;) EmpollONE 22:50 8 jul 2011 (UTC) EXCELENTE Joder, Pecadorcillo, muy bueno el artículo de la RNC, te ha quedado MUY bien, mis más sinceras felicitaciones ;) EmpollONE 10:45 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Una duda sobre The vAULT Yo tenía una duda, y es que en la wiki de Fallout en inglés The Vault, cuando ves una tabla de un arma, por ejemplo esta, sale sale al lado del daño una cantidad en color azul, que sería el daño con todas las habilidades que le subirían el daño, la cosa es, si le das a editar para ver como lo ponen eso de los números de color azul, no sale, entonces, ¿Cómo lo hacen?. Me gustaría saberlo para aplicarlo aquí en la wiki :P- Un saludo; EmpollONE 01:23 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Las Categorias Vamos a ver pecadorcillo, yo entiendo que las categorias sirvan para facilitar la navegacion, pero tu ves normal que me hayas borrado la categoria que yo habia creado sobre personajes con karma negativo, que según tú y de momento solo tú de otros que he hablado eres el único que le parece mal mi categoria, me vas a decir que un dia viene alguien, que quiere buscar informacion sobre un personaje, que no sabe si es es malo, o cualquier cosas, mi categoria es MUY UTIL y no es que lo diga yo lo dicen varias personas, me borras esas en vez de borrar la de por ejemplo, personajes no jugadores de Fallout 3, o de new vegas esa categoria es verdaderamente una mierda que no sirve para nada, en cambio si alguien quiere saber si un personaje es malo hay lo tienes, no estas de acuerdo???????????????? '95Tanatos 20:05 18 jul 2011 (UTC)' Una duda Oye Pecadorcillo..., ¿Por qué cuándo edita 95tanatos tú lo deshaces? Es que no lo entiendo... ¿Te cae mal? Atte, EmpollONE 20:15 18 jul 2011 (UTC) ya estas otra vez quitando mis categorias nuevas que e creado??? 95Tanatos 19:06 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Venga vale a sido fallo mio, pero antes de quitar todas mis categorias esperate a que lugamo lo sepa antes de tener tu que adelantarte a borrarlas. 95Tanatos 19:13 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno ya que se a creado la mia no importa aunque si tan importante es las muevo de un lado a otro 95Tanatos 19:17 21 jul 2011 (UTC) ya pero en la categoria armaduras únicas explico que en esa categoria entran todos los ATUENDOS UNICOS y como las gafas estan situadas en los atuendos las he puesto hay. 95Tanatos 19:19 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Imagenes e interwiki Che, no hace falta poner interwiki para que salga la imagen de The Vault, las imagenes de The Vault estan aca como si las hubieramos subido nosotros mismos, se comparten con todos los wikis de Fallout. Saludos --Lugamo(discusión) 21:50 21 jul 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por la aclaración, no sabia de que solo aparecian las imagenes que este wiki subia. --Lugamo(discusión) 02:45 22 jul 2011 (UTC). Opinión Quería pedirte la opinión sobre el artículo que hice del libro de habilidad medicina: Diario de medicina interna de D.C. Atte, EmpollONE 11:23 22 jul 2011 (UTC) Problema con imagen No puedo. Ni siquiera existe. Lugamo(discusión) 13:46 22 jul 2011 (UTC). Quitar categorias Si ya pero cuando le doy a editar no me sale la opcion de la X en la categoria y no puedo borrarla. la categoria q queria borrar la del articulo del extra refinamiento, es que han puesto en las categorias que es un rasgo de todos los Fallout, y un extra. hola gracias por la información, pero respecto a la perra, he puesto esas categorías pensando que estaban relacionadas, ya que se encuentra en goodsprings, pues pongo la categoria de goodspings bueno, de todas formas da igual. Gracias de nuevo. PNJs Tenes razón, pero la categoria "Personajes jugadores de X" debe seguir, como en The Vault. --Lugamo(discusión) 14:09 27 jul 2011 (UTC). Contacto Eh...bueno...debes al menos haberme visto editando algunos articulos, de alguna forma debes saber quien soy Bueno el punto era: * ¿Tienes el Fallout: New Vegas? * ¿Me puedes dar una forma de contactarme contigo a lá MSN , Feisbuc para de alguna forma asociarnos y hacer lo que quiero llamar un proyecto masivo de ediciones para poner esta wiki a la par de The Vault?... quiero mencionarle (Bueno ya se lo mencioné) a EmpollONE...quiza 3 personas no sean lo suficiente pero cada grano de arena es valioso... Espero que respondas... Aspias 01:28 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Contacto II Hablando de Fallout: New Vegas...¿tienes las expansiones? Aspias 13:40 28 jul 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Logro Hola Pecadorcillo, como nuevo Admin de esta página lo he celebrado creando la Plantilla de Logros, Su nombre es Plantilla:Logro, si quieres utilizarla está a tu disposición ;). Atte, EmpollONE 00:56 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Logro Vale, gracias por recordarmelo Pecadorcillo, a lo mejor lo hago ahora o mañana, porqué ya es tarde. Atte, EmpollONE 01:05 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Plantilla logro Ya está, al fín creé la documentación de la plantilla ;). Atte, EmpollONE 01:19 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Artículo "Consejos Fallout 3" Hola Pecadorcillo, quería tratar el asunto y pedir tu opinión sobre este artículo. La verdad, a mi no me parece vital, y yo creo que sobra, pero a lo mejor hay a gente que le sirve de ayuda, por eso mismo quería tu opinión. Atte, EmpollONE 23:15 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Facción de Fallout: New Vegas Juegas con la Legión? Ewww --- Señor House FTW! Aspias 23:51 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Página de Ussuario JAJAJAJ, Me ha matado la misión de "Haz la pelota a Lugamo" xDDDD. Sigue así Pecadorrrrrr (Voz de Chiquito de la calzada) xD. EmpollONE 23:55 31 jul 2011 (UTC) En primer lugar esa categoria ya estaba mucho antes y yo no la he creado, y ademas muchos articulos ya llevanban esta categoria antes. 95Tanatos 18:39 4 ago 2011 (UTC) auque tu digas eso la pagina ya estaba mucho antes ale puede que no existia pero habia mucho articulos en los que ya venian puesto, yo solo me limite a poner la municion en TIPOS. 95Tanatos 16:26 5 ago 2011 (UTC) y una cosa desde cuando la pistola BB y su municion está o aparece en fallout new vegas que yo sepa la más parecida es el rifle AC. Contacto III "Paranoids, Paranoids everywhere" Tenemos algo en común eh...al parecer no soy el único que se la pasa en los Blogs de The Vault :D #NotForeverAlone Aspias 01:42 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Eh! Necesito tu opinión en algo... ¿Crees que me postule muy prematuramente a ser Administrador? ¿Crees que no debi hacerlo? Necesito tu opinión, empollONE está de viaje y eres el único con el que me puedo comunicar Earl Bicherengo wuz here 15:18 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Jejeje...bueno, veré si uso "Mai Inglish" y dejo de traducir por Google aunque a veces lo uso cuando tengo problemas de dudas, o el párrafo es muy largo :) Earl Bicherengo wuz here 00:27 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Buenas de nuevo Pecadorcillo, la verdad sobre el tema del tamaño de fuente y plantillas y tal no sé porqué ha cambiado, me acuerdo que de un día para otro cambió, y nadie sabía porqué, y la verdad, a todo el mundo no es que le hiciera mucha gracia, ah y por cierto el nuevo formato de edición ya fue obligatorio, no se puede cambiar, sé que cuesta un tiempo acostumbrarte, pero luego ya le pillas el truco. Saludos EmpollONE 18:39 21 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿A qué plantillas te refieres? Porque hace algún tiempo modifiqué algunas para que fueran más como las de The Vault, pero no recuerdo haberle cambiado la fuente a ninguna... DarkSnake(discusión) 19:53 21 sep 2011 (UTC) :No sé por que habrá cambiado el tamaño de letra, pero si no me equivoco ya tendría que haber vuelto al que tienen las plantillas de The Vault en la piel de Wikia. Si ocurre cualquier otra cosa no dudes en contactarme. Saludos. DarkSnake(discusión) 01:26 22 sep 2011 (UTC) Rifle de caza Sabía que había olvidado algo... los enlaces están nuevamente, aunque ahora están como están en The Vault, creo que así se ve algo mejor. --DarkSnake(discusión) 20:46 26 sep 2011 (UTC) Reparación de armaduras Buenas Pecadorcillo. Te quería decir una cosa. Lo que pasa es que cuando hacemos las armaduras en la sección "Reparación" solo ponemos las armaduras sin el extra Reparación provisional, y lo que yo quería decirte es que tendríamos que incluir en la sección de "Reparación" las reparaciones con el extra, por ejemplo como yo he hecho con las armaduras de Dead Money, por ejemplo: Traje de Dean. Mira la sección reparación y verás que está el extra Reparación provisional. Con esto quiero decir que ya tendríamos que ir poniendolo en las armaduras. Atte, EmpollONE 12:50 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Artículo de juego ¿Ya está arreglado?, yo lo he revisado y me parece que sí. Siento haberla "jodido", es que creé la plantilla que puedes ver en la página de los Mentats, la del principio, y fue un follón. Saludos. EmpollONE 20:23 1 nov 2011 (UTC) oye pecadorcillo a kien se maneja en el fallout online a un residente de refugio a un ranger de la rnc o a kien??????? por cierto q facciones van a salir en el fool?????? Komenfis98 23:43 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Bueno de ti, Pecadorcillo. Sgt.Robert Jackson 10:50 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola pecadorcillo: 1º:Lo siento por lo de las categorias no lo pillo muy bien, si es posible, me gustaria que lo explicases. 2º:Lo de las imagenes si te refieres a las de las servoarmaduras, tengo que decirte que eso no es malo, ya que eran imagenes que enseñaban las servoarmaduras por delante y por atras, asi ofreciendo mejor vision de ellas. Ivanx992 15:11 22 feb 2012 (UTC)Ivanx992 Che, me preguntaba si se puede modificar las plantillas de armas para poder poner la misma información que The Vault, que es mas completa ademas que aparecen los extras que le afectan. Ademas creo que la plantilla para poner a que juego pertenece el articulo no funciona, no supe como hacer para que el icono aparezca y trate de modificarlo creo que solo lo pueden hacer los admin. ' DGsevas (discusión) 16:08 30 ago 2012 (UTC)' Administración Desde hoy, eres administrador del wiki El Refugio, por mérito. Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero no tenía Internet. Ofrezco disculpas por la tardanza. Lugamo(discusión) 05:43 22 sep 2012 (UTC) ola bunas no sabras donde esta la llave del refugio bos abandonado gracias Vándalo Hola Pecadorcillo, El Refugio tiene un pequeño troll sin vida, ya sabes a qué me refiero ;) IP: 62.82.53.228 |———→(WFlash←|→Mi cueva)←———| 08:37 25 jul 2013 (UTC) Artículos de misiones Adhiero con tu criterio (sobre todo para las traducciones de las misiones de ''Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel y Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, que no cuentan con una oficial). Aunque, en el caso de que por alguna razón una misión (siempre y cuando sea una traducción oficial) se titule "Encuentra al Vice Presidente de Industrias Vault-Tec" (con una alternancia de mayúsculas y minúsculas bastante notable) debería conservarse. Por cierto, me alegra que hayas vuelto. Yo por mi parte, no estaré en mucho tiempo (me compré FO3:GotY y FNV:UE en las rebajas veraniegas de Steam). --Lugamo(discusión) 05:27 28 jul 2013 (UTC) :P.D.: Por cierto, ¿cual es el nombre que recibe el mundo de juego de FNV?. Cuando lo conseguí por primera vez, yo lo obtuve de maneras poco legítimas, y la traducción que conseguí decía Desierto del Mojave. --Lugamo(discusión) 05:30 28 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola He visto tu mensaje y digo que gracias por decírmelo, esque he empezado ha hacer ediciones (grandes) hace poco y no me he dado cuenta ok lo siento y tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, gracias por decírmelo. Supersoldado28 (discusión) 10:35 3 ago 2013 (UTC) Respuesta~ ¡Hola Pecadorcillo! c: Lo cierto es que sip, te perdiste todo el espectáculo de nuestro "querido" Heliogabalo o también llamado "el niño obsesivo con las medallitas virtuales" xD Menos mal que te encargaste del artículo de Nadine, era horrible ._. Aquí te dejo otro ejemplo de página inútil hecha por este personaje: http://es.fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Trabajo_Gratis Realmente solo estaba aquí para las medallas... =_= Alguien tendría que entregarle la medallita virtual: "Ser el peor editor de El Refugio de la historia" ya verías que contento se pondría xDD ¡En fin, gracias por tu ayuda! c: HikAnn(discusión) 17:33, 21 de septiembre del 2013. Hola una pregunta me podrias ayudar a instalar un juego o jugarlo por internet. Hola, existe una Ametralladora de 0.50 para Fallout 3? Un usuario de Wikia (se llama así) había puesto una estupidez en esa aportación,pero yo al ir a modificarla,me di cuenta de que no parece existir. Podrías verificarmelo? Gracias.